Engaged? Part 4
by Ssbb inspired
Summary: <html><head></head>Peach is now finally engaged! Not to Mario or Luigi, instead to Snake! It's weird, right? There's a lot more talk about love with Ike and Samus. Maybe taking it to the next level? Zelda also will try to make Link finally ask to be his girlfriend... if he feels that way. START FROM PART 1! Added Chapter 2!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Engaged? Part 4

**You may understand more if you read "Summertime Happiness", "New Love", then "Returned". Those stories are me.**

I don't own anything except the storyline. All of the characters are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 1:

"Wake up, Sammy! I have fantastic news!" Peach giggled while poking my cheek. I pushed away her fingers from my cheek and stood up. I gave her my "Do you think I care" look.

"Don't get all jelly about this, but look!" Peach bragged showing her right hand. I stared at her hand, confused then Peach made an annoyed sigh.

"I'm engaged, silly!" Peach smiled jumping around. Her giggles woke up Jigglypuff and Nana, so they threw their pillows at her.

"Well, I guess we have to do a bachelorette party! So the boys could throw a bachelor party for your new hubby!" Zelda cheered jumping with Peach. Peach always was picky when she chose who to love. But for some reason, she chose Snake over her all time hero Mario. It's a really weird choice.

"Why don't all of us go out to eat for breakfast?" Peach asked running in her closet to get ready.

"Ooh, what about McDonalds!" Nana giggled hopping out of bed.

"Ew, I despise fast food." Zelda said looking disgusted by the thought of it. Nana stuck out her tongue and crawled back in bed.

"What about a fancy restaurant?" I suggested, getting pulled out of bed by Jigglypuff.

"Good idea! You'll pay for it!" Peach approved already dressed up perfect.

"Oh, I forgot! Ike is coming back so I can't come. Boo hoo..." I sarcastically announced walking into my closet.

"Well... he will come too! The more the merrier!" Peach chattered applying lipstick. I sighed and decided what I wanted to wear. This was going to be a looooong day.

We tiptoed down the stairs of Smash Mansion to not get caught leaving. Unfortunately, Peach forced me to wear these some sort of heels that were extremely loud on marble floor and THE FLOOR WAS MARBLE!

"Oww..." I painfully complained rubbing my feet. Peach and Zelda ignored me and kept walking. I threw the stupid high heels and pulled out my flip flops, I secretly hid in my purse. Outside, there was Peach's carriage with a bunch of toads escorting her.

"Where are the horses?" I nervously questioned due to there were the reigns but no horses. Peach laughed, ignored me again, and sashayed into the carriage. She motioned us to come in, so I picked up Jigglypuff and walked inside. We left Nana in the dorm, so yes, we will be very bad mothers in the future. I looked out the window to see if the horses were coming. Instead they didn't, because the toads were the going to pull the carriage. Shocked, I stared at Peach.

"They need to lose weight, geez!" Peach admitted and looked out window and shouted:

"_PUT THAT CHOCOLATE BAR DOWN, JEFFERY!_"

The toad, I suspected is Jeffery, quickly dropped the chocolate and started crying. Peach rolled her eyes and sat back down. I really wanted to help the little guy, but I was too scared Peach would go Princess Kung Fu on me. The carriage began to slowly catch speed with Jeffery still whining about his chocolate.

"So, enough about me, how are you girls doing with your dates?" Peach smirked pouring wine into a glass. I thought about my love with Ike. It's very dramatic with his stalker ex around... Elincia. I felt like kicking her over and over again. Peach noticed my devious facial expression and avoided asking about my relationship and instead asked Zelda.

"Link still hasn't asked me out, but I bet he will... right?" Zelda stated biting her nails shyly.

"What about you, Jigglypuff?" Peach asked looking towards Jigglypuff eating all of the snacks. Jigglypuff didn't respond to keep devouring more food each second. After talking for at least 10 mins about the future, we arrived at a French restaurant with a difficult name to pronounce. I searched outside the window to spot Ike, then I found him looking as gorgeous as ever. I hopped off the carriage, knocking Jigglypuff's last pastry on the road, and gave him a big hug! Peach and Zelda hopped off to greet Ike, but a toad grabbed Peach's dress and handed his hand out for money. Peach rolled her eyes like she always does and dropped a penny in his hand. The toad, not knowing how much a penny is, danced around in circles. We walked inside the French restaurant to sit at our reserved table which had a beautiful view of the ocean.

PEACH POV

"Ooh, Ike! Look at my engagement ring! Yeah, I'm engaged! Snake gave this-" I babbled nonstop to Ike, who was amazed of how much I could say in 1 breath. Sadly, the waiter stopped me just in time to receive the order when I was getting to the good part of my engagement story. I ordered my usual peach pancakes, the best thing in the world! I didn't order anything for Jigglypuff because she needed some curves to get Kirby's attention. After the waiter received everyone's orders, I continued my talk with Ike:

"Anyway, when will you marry Samus, Ike?" I continued making it awkward for both of them. Ike shrugged anxiously getting lower into his seat.

"Ooh, I bet you just wish to propose to her now, don't you?** DON'T YOU**?" I demanded getting louder causing people around us to wonder what's happening.

"Hey Peach, what will you name your first child?" Zelda interrupted trying to get me unfocused.

"Hmm..." I thought aloud, forgetting my outburst.

I heard Samus and Ike sigh like it was a close call. I guess it was time for both of them to go solo without Mama Peachy to help their relationship. _Aww_, I thought, _they're just like my children to me_.


	2. Chapter 2

Engaged? Part 4

I don't own anything except the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo. **You may need to read "Super Smash Bros Brawl Halloween" to understand part of the story.**

Chapter 2:

**IKE POV**

After that very awkward breakfast with my friends, I walked back to Smash Mansion with Samus. But when Peach questioned about marriage, it makes me wonder... _when will I propose_? I looked nervously down at Samus who was admiring the shops we passed. _Maybe I should ask her near Christmas or January_, I thought. Somehow, all of the predictions I had, made me gaze then BAM! I walked face first into a metal pole. Samus looked back at me bursted out laughing.

"W-what the heck, Ike? Were you daydreaming or something?" Samus laughed, barely able to stand. I shrugged and rubbed my head that hit the pole and was red. I guess I should think about situations like that later. We finally arrived at Smash Mansion which looked the same as always.

"MATCH: MARIO, PIT, IKE, NESS! MEET AT CORNEIA!" Master Hand announced from the speaker.

"Yay, how fun..." I sarcastically cheered folding my arms. Samus smiled and waved goodbye as she walked back to her dorm. This sure is a great way to start my day back here.

**ZELDA POV**

"Ooh, that dress is so pretty! That white and pink would look great on you!" I stated pointing at a bridal dress on some bridal catalogue. Peach, reading other bridal magazines, jumped off her bed and ran towards me to see.

"It looks like it might make me appear fat..." Peach pointed out squeezing her stomach together. I sighed and flipped to the next page. Peach wanted me to participate in helping her with the wedding. Peach had told me she decided to have the wedding NEXT MONTH. I guess Peach wanted to get married as soon as possible. But sometimes I think, _what if their love doesn't turn out right_? I'm talking about Snake and Peach here! It's a weird couple.

"What would you do if your wedding turns out wrong?" I asked Peach nervously.

"Oh, I would literally DIE!"

I felt a cold shiver up my back. _I should take a break from this wedding biz_, I thought. I looked at the purple clock on my dresser. It was **11:58** and Link had planned a date with me at **12:00**! Finally we were going somewhere with our relationship! I walked out of the room to Link's dorm which he shared with PIT, Marth, and Ike. Before I knocked, the door swung open almost slamming my face.

"Oh, there you are, Link!"

Link looked at me in confusion.

"Don't you remember our date you planned today?"

"That was _today_?"

I glared at him angrily. He was the one who planned it! Shouldn't he know!? His excuse this time was that he was going to see Samus since that terrible Halloween. It's a very long story.

"Maybe we should do this _hangout_ some other time. Anyway, I gotta go!" Link said giving me a pat on my back, then running down the hall. I can't even believe he did this! He even used the word: hangout! I should really rethink who I love.

**SAMUS POV**

I was about to unlock the door to my dorm til I saw Link running towards me. I quickly wiggled my keys into the lock and managed to get inside in time. I could hear him pounding on my door then slowly walk away. I sighed and turned around to find Peach searching through thousands of magazines and Snake watching some perverty show.

"Um... hey?" I replied passing Snake to Peach. I noticed something behind her, shivering. I peeked behind her to find Nana, holding Jigglypuff, trembling.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I questioned her and pulling her from Peach's side who didn't even notice her.

"I s-saw e-everything..." Nana shivered pointing to the tv, that had some... stuff on.

"Peach, tell him to turn that off!" I told Peach while covering Nana's eyes.

"Could you turn it off, babe?" Peach asked not looking from her wedding magazine.

"Let me watch just 2 hours more..." Snake answered admiring the strippers. Peach shrugged and continued reading. I furiously snatched the magazine from Peach's hands and threw it on the floor.

"What the hell!" Peach screamed at me. _Woah_, I thought,_ Peach's first cuss word_! She never cusses! I looked at her shocked as she pushed me out of the way to grab the thrown magazine.

"Peach, you know Nana shouldn't be watching this!" I told her as innocently as I could.

"Well, leave." She growled folding her arms. I grabbed Nana's and Jigglypuff's hands and lead them out the room.

"B*tch..." I mumbled under my breath slamming the door shut.

"Ooooh, Sammie said the B word!" Nana tattled to someone outside the dorm.

"Where are you guys going?" Zelda asked about to enter the dorm.

"My house, because I'm sick of this bridezilla stuff..." I commented dragging the little kids behind me.

"Ooh, could I come? I need a break from love, too." Zelda asked not bothering to open the door. I nodded and we both walked out of Smash Mansion.

**PEACH POV**

The next day, I felt horrible about what I said to my one-of-a-kind best friend. Today, I decided to take all of them, including my all time BFF Daisy, shopping. My toads, towing my carriage, slowly struggled to a parking spot of Coconut Mall. They limply fell to the floor gasping for air. I rolled my eyes and walked into the mall. I searched for my friends then I finally spotted them at some arcade.

"H-hey guys!" I greeted anxiously. _I bet Samus is freaking angry at me_! Daisy waved and gave me a big hug. Samus and Zelda still ignored me and kept pressing buttons on the stupid Pac man game.

"You guys know I'm extremely sorry..." I said in my most innocent voice. "I didn't know I was this bridezilla girl when it comes to weddings. I'm veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy sooooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!"

"Ugh, ok. We forgive you." Samus and Zel finally responded in unison. I smiled gave them hugs. Daisy broke the moment to show us a really cool bridal store. We headed to the store til someone shouted Samus's name.

"HEY SAMUS!" Link shouted running towards her.

"What do you want...?" Samus asked looking very annoyed.

"I just wanna talk about how AWESOME that Halloween was, right? Must have been a lot of planning in that place, you know what I mean!" Link sarcastically sighed with his hands on his hips.

"To tell the truth, I didn't plan anything on that planet. I just chose a random one!" Samus added trying to remember what happened. (She lost her memory during whatever had happened to her, which gave a broken leg. Luckily, Zelda healed her but couldn't heal her memory. That Halloween still remains a mystery.) Link trembled at what Samus said and walked away slowly. If Samus didn't plan it... who did?

"He didn't even say hi to me!" Zelda growled stomping her feet.

"Look the bridal store is having a SALE!" Daisy shrieked tugging me into the store and Zel and Samus followed. The bridal store had the most beautiful dresses ever! There was white, green, blue, and thousand more dresses. Even a PINK one!

"This one looks soooo perfect!" I blurted out loud making all of the customers stare at me.

"Actually, Peach, the bride normally wears white, but you can make the bridesmaids wear pink!" Daisy inquired looking at other dresses.

"Who are you going to make your bridesmaid of honor?" Zelda asked eagerly to know the answer. I knew this would be the hardest question ever! I could choose Daisy or Zelda! Or Samus. I looked towards Samus who was admiring the bride and groom mannequins.

"I'll choose Samus!" I announced pointing at her. Samus turned around not knowing why I called her.

"Your my maid of honor, stupid!" I declared jumping up and down. Samus cheered and ran to look for some bride of honor dress suggestions. The others stomped off somewhere else in store. This is going to be the most perfect wedding in history!


End file.
